EX Dungeon Z
"EX Dungeon Z" (named as such in the World of Final Fantasy Strategy Guide), also known as ??? on the map and the Mirage Manual, is an optional post-game dungeon located in the The Girl's Tearoom in World of Final Fantasy. It becomes available after clearing EX Dungeons A, B, and C, and serves as a greater challenge than the three. A fourth, new Gate that was not there before appears inside the Girl's Tearoom—the Gate that takes the player to EX Dungeon Z is the one furthest to the left. In the Maxima version, clearing EX Dungeon Z unlocks an even more challenging dungeon, the Hidden Dungeon. Profile As with the other three EX Dungeons, the layout of EX Dungeon Z consists of portions of other dungeons in Grymoire, connected with one another. The player traverses through these areas in the opposite direction than what is done in the original dungeons. Pulling up the map, however, shows nothing. While the other EX Dungeons have four areas, EX Dungeon Z has seven. The enemies encountered in each area are those normally found in the original dungeons, but there are also very rare encounters with enemies that served as bosses from The Crystal Tower (Asterius, Tiamat, Buer, and Kraken) that are accompanied by several regular ones that correspond to the "element" of the "boss enemy". These particular enemies can be imprismed. At the end of this dungeon is a boss fight with the superboss XG. Locations ;Area 1 This area resembles The Chainroad - Ascent 1. ;Area 2 This area resembles Big Bridge - Segment 4. ;Area 3 This area resembles The Phantom Sands - Toil 1. ;Area 4 This area resembles The Watchplains - Backroad 2. ;Area 5 This area resembles The Nether Nebula - Cavern 1. ;Area 6 This area resembles Wellspring Woods. Has the only Save Crystal in the dungeon, and the Warp Crystal at the end of this area leads to the final room. ;Area 7 This area resembles the highest floor of Crystal Tower, and is where XG is fought. Defeating it creates an Exit Gate back to Nine Wood Hills. Maps Treasures ;Prismarium *XG Eldbox (defeat XG) ;Key Items * Girl's Diary, Entry 15 (defeat XG) Enemies ;Area 1 *Magna Roader (Purple, x3), Security Eye (x2) * * (x2), Minotaur, Lead Gnome *Tiamat, Sylph, Trihyde, Moogle ;Area 2 * (x3) *Mythril Giant (x2), Brothertaur (x3) * *Asterius, Memecoleous, Sandicore, Copper Gnome, Mordskull ;Area 3 *Chocobo (x3) * (x2), Memecoleous, Sandicore * *Asterius, Memecoleous, Sandicore, Copper Gnome, Mordskull ;Area 4 *Black Nakk (x3), *Asterius, Memecoleous, Sandicore, Copper Gnome, Mordskull *Red Cap (x3), Goblin Guard (x2) *Goblin Guard, Goblin (x2), Red Cap, ;Area 5 * (x3) * , Mandragora (x3) * , Floating Eye (x3) *Asterius, Memecoleous, Sandicore, Copper Gnome, Mordskull *Kraken, Sharqual, Nightsqual, Sea Snake, Sea Serpent ;Area 6 *Chocochick (x6) *Mu (x6) * , Mu (x2) *Kraken, Sharqual, Nightsqual, Sea Snake, Sea Serpent *Buer, Bomb, Blood Eye, Cocadrille, Black Nakk ;Area 7 *XG (boss) Category:Locations in World of Final Fantasy